


inappropriate deathbed confession

by Seito



Series: Yellow Tulip in a Sea of Red [KHRrarepairweek 2018] [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates, body disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “I love you.”Reborn paused what he was doing to look at his partner in crime. Eyebrow raised, he gave Fon an quizzed look. “I’m aware,” he said dryly.





	inappropriate deathbed confession

**Author's Note:**

> for khrrarepairweek2018 over on tumblr.  
> Day: Storm [Soulmate AU | Body Disposal]

“I love you.”

 

Reborn paused what he was doing to look at his partner in crime. Eyebrow raised, he gave Fon an quizzed look. “I’m aware,” he said dryly. 

 

Fon merely smiled, brown eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Reborn allowed the bubble of fondness wash over him. Though he rarely said the words back to Fon, there was little room for denial. 

 

Reborn still remembered the vicious way they met. Fon hired to killed him and Reborn defending himself, until the blasted soul bond that all soulmates have activated. Then it had been six months of agony, unable to hurt each other, unable to move more than ten feet apart. Reborn distinctly remembered hating the concept of soulmates, so troublesome. Not worth it at all. 

 

But now? 

 

In the privacy of his mind, Reborn could admit that he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

“Just wanted to let you know,” Fon said with a cheer. 

 

Reborn looked down at the cooling body at his feet; ground turning a crimson red. His eyebrow raised a fraction higher, looking at Fon who had blood streaked across his face and hands still dripping red. “Now? We’re in the middle of disposing a body.” 

 

“No better time than the present,” Fon chirped. 

 

Reborn snorted. “You have no sense of timing. Now come and help me. The sooner we get rid of the body, the sooner we can leave.” 

 

Fon tapped his cheek, adding more blood to his face. “That reminds me, we need to buy more diapers for I-pin before we head home.” 

 

“...You still haven’t explained where you found a baby.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
